An Hour with Daddy
by Kmoney
Summary: If you've seen the DBZ episode where Vegeta makes a deal with Trunks saying if he can hit him he'll take him to the park for an hour. Well I was kinda wondering what they did at the park. This is what I came up with.


Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, but maybe someday I will. Or not. So well no one get any ideas and sue me. You'll only get half a turkey sandwich.  
  
Author's Note: Bring you up to speed. Remember the episode when Trunks showed Vegeta he could go super saiyan. Well remember when Vegeta made deal with Trunks, that if he could hit him in the face he would take him to the park. I was kinda wondering what they actually did at the park. This is what I came up with...  
  
Trunks ran out of the gravity simulator room still super saiyan and filled with happiness. He jumped in the air, a little too high and hit his head on the roof making cracks in it. That didn't faze him or stop him in his happy mood.   
"YAY!" He cheered jumping again, but this time was careful not to hit the roof, "Its the greatest day of my life!"  
Trunks stopped jumping so high and decided to just hop and flipped his way to his room. This of course made the area he was in shake. Halfway to his room he went back to jumping making the area go back to the more dangerous shaking like an earthquake was taking place.  
  
Down in the laboratory, Bulma was in her office typing away at her computer. Little chips of paint were falling constantly onto her desk, but she was paying no mind to it. When it started coming in clumps, she was started to wonder. She glanced up at the roof and the paint fell again. She closed her eyes to protect to them and then re-opened them to see a crack suddenly form in the roof, "What the hell is going on up there? Or is it an earthquake?" She pondered.  
  
Back upstairs Trunks jumped once again and then heard a loud cracking noise. He glanced down at the floor and saw it gave way under his weight, "Uh-oh." was the only thing he got out before he fell to the lower level.   
  
Bulma folded one arm over her chest and placed her the other arm's elbow on top of that. She cupped her chin in between her index and thumb as she saw the sight in front of her. A few things just came crashing down on top of her desk, her computer, and very important blue prints, that she remember not getting around to making a copy of yet. These few things consisted of the light that was on the roof, the roof itself and her son, Trunks, who laid sprawled out on top of all the rubble.   
  
He sat up and shook the white dust of his hair and then glanced around, "Wow this looks a lot like..." he stopped himself when he saw his mother sitting in the chair that went with the desk that he was now on top of looking down at him, "mom's...office." he laughed nervously, plastered his best smile and waved at her, "Hi mommy."  
  
In her current state, Bulma had yet to notice Trunks was super saiyan and in her current state really didn't care. She only started to move in her chair making it swing from side to side as she looked at her son.  
  
'Oh man, I'm in so much trouble.' Trunks thought. He still kept the smile, but had stop waving and laughing a few seconds ago, 'I'll have to try the 'Innocent I'm your only child, you love me' act.' He planned, "Mommy?"  
  
Bulma knew this act all too well. He used everytime he knew he was in trouble. This time it wasn't going to work. He just ruined a whole two months worth of work and mostly destroyed her blueprints that she could never get back. She was a bit pissed off, "Don't mommy me."  
  
"I really didn't mean to do it. I was walking. Yeah I was innocently walking when I...ugh..tripped over...a...ugh...a piece of furniture..." Trunks started making hand gestures as to give his mother a picture of this whole lie, "So I went flying in the air," He made his hand go up and come down slowly, "and so I CRASHED," He smacked his falling hand into the one on his lap, "right through the floor I went. Gosh mom I didn't know I was that strong."  
  
"Trunks, do really expect me to believe you tripped over a piece of furniture and crashed through my ceiling?"  
  
"Well yeah, who wouldn't?" Trunks replied, losing his innocent act. He quickly caught that and slapped his mouth shut with his hands, once he uncovered it he put the act on again, "I mean I'm really sorry mommy."  
  
Bulma glared harder at her son, "The truth will set you free and possibly get you grounded, but its better than this sorry excuse for a lie."  
  
"That's an oxymoron mommy. Because if I'm getting grounded then I'm not really free." Trunks explained.  
  
"Trunks!" Bulma snapped.  
  
Trunks coward and gave up, "Okay, okay. I was jumping up and down because dad's taking me to the park."  
  
Bulma lost all anger completely. It was replace by confusion, "Wait did you say Vegeta's taking you to the park?" "Yep!" Trunks replied excited, "So am I grounded? Can I go? Pleeeeeeese." He jumped to his feet and then quickly ended up on his mother's lap begging her, "Huh? Huh? Whatda you say? Can I?" Bulma sighed and nodded her head. Trunks jumped off of her and did a cartwheel, "YAY! Thank you mom!"  
  
"BUT..." Trunks crashed to the ground right in the middle of another cartwheel. He really hated the 'Buts', "Do not use your powers while doing anything. I don't want people to be scared and don't get in any trouble."  
  
"Oh is that it?" Trunks questioned after getting up, "I can do that. No sweat. Nota problem." "BOY!" A anger voice echoed from the higher level, "You have three minutes to be in the front or the deals off!" "EEP! Bye mom!" Trunks waved as he floated back to the living room.  
  
"Bye sweetie." Once Trunks was out of the room, Bulma took a nice look at it again before she remember that she just lost about seven months of technology that haven't been tested and possibly years of work that can't be recover. She stood up and walked out of the room before she cried.  
  
Trunks burst into his room. He pulled out a bag and started tossing things in it; baseball bats, gloves, a basketball, roller blades, a football, and few other things. He turned to his closet and pulled out a yellow T-shirt and some black shorts to go with it. Once he was dressed he grabbed a yellow baseball cap and ran out the room with the bag in his hand.  
  
He spotted his father standing by one the capsule crop cars wearing a white buttoned shirt and brown khakis to go with it. Trunks stopped half-way to the car and remember that he was still in super saiyan form. Vegeta watch him drop the bag and run back into the house, "I'll be right back, dad!" Vegeta grumbled a view things, but waited. Trunks came back out in normal form. He grabbed his back and jumped in the car, "I'm ready." He said in a sing-song voice as he buckled up. Vegeta climbed in and started up the car.  
  
"Remember were only here for an hour, so don't think were staying any longer than that."  
"OKAY!" Trunks replied with nothing but enthusiasm. He didn't care if it was five minutes he was going to the park with his dad.  
  
  
It only took about a twenty minute drive to the park and a soon a the car came to a stop Trunks was out. He open the back door to retrieve his bag to not find it there, "Hey where'd my bag go?" He puzzled.  
  
"Son, if you want to have an hour's worth of playtime I suggest you get out the back of the car and go play." Vegeta said from behind him.  
  
Trunks turned around and closed the door, "But I can't find...bag?" Trunks cocked an eyebrow. His bag was in his dad's right hand, "You have my bag!" Trunks giggled before running ahead with Vegeta behind him. They ended up in the basketball area. Vegeta sat the bag next to the side of a bench and sat down opening a magazine, Trunks rampage through the bag searching for his basketball. Once he found it he was on the court shooting hoops.  
  
"The balls passed to Trunks, five seconds on the clock, can he make it?" Trunks mumbled in an announcer kind of voice. He shot the ball and it went in, "HE SCORES! TRUNKS WINS THE GAME!" Vegeta actually looked up at him before going back to reading. Trunks didn't see him look, but ran up to him, "Hey dad want to play?"  
"No." "You sure?" "Yes."  
  
"Really sure?" "Yes." "Absolutely sure?" Trunks asked standing on his tip-toes.  
  
Vegeta looked up from his magazine, "I'm sure! I'm really absolutely sure! I don't want to play!"  
  
"Are you-"  
  
"Son, if you say it again I'm gonna have to kick you."  
  
Trunks smiled and backed away, "I'm gonna go play now. Bye."  
  
"Yeah you do that."  
  
Trunks return to the court he was playing only to find that five teenage boys, who were all way taller than Trunks, were using his balls to play on his court, "Hey!" Trunks yelled, "That's my ball!"  
  
The five boys looked at him, "What are you gonna do about it shrimp?" The brown haired one in the middle holding his ball asked. He was probably the leader of this little gang Trunks figured.  
  
"I'm gonna kicked your ass!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"Watch your mouth!" Vegeta yelled not really looking at the situation. He just yelled that because he heard that word come out of Trunks' mouth. He didn't know why he yelled the word, but he didn't want him yelling it again.  
  
The boys all laughed when they saw Trunks' expression from his father yelling him to watch his language, but Trunks was determine to do this without disobeying his mother, "Give me my ball." Trunks reached for the ball, but one of the blacked hair boys and the biggest shoved him to the ground.  
  
"You'll get it when were done." The blond replied threatening, "Now go sit with your daddy and wait."  
  
Trunks glared at the group of boys, "Grr..."  
  
"Oh look Billy," The blond said once again, "I think he's gonna cry."  
  
Billy, the middle boy, the leader laughed as well with the rest of them. He then handed the ball to another one of the boys and picked up Trunks by his shirt, "Well then let's give him a reason to cry then." The boy drew back his hand already balled into a fist and thrust it forward at Trunks' head. It didn't make it to his head because a hand blocked it, "What the..?"  
  
Everyone rolled their eyes towards the owner of that hand. It was Vegeta and he didn't look too happy well Vegeta never looks happy, but he didn't look too happy with these boys.  
  
"Dad!" Trunks cheered.  
  
"Dad!?" The gang repeated.  
  
"You have to the count of one half to let go of the boy or you will surely feel true pain." Vegeta threaten, "One....half." Before the young man could react had socked him to the other side of the court. Trunks fell on the ground and the other boys back away slowly and turned to run, "Oh no there is no escape." Vegeta using his fast moving abilities re-materialized in front of the boys with folded arms, "Now here's how its going to go. Your going to back over there and do three things. First you will give my son his basketball back, then your going to get on your knees and last your going to say the following..."  
  
Trunks just stared in belief, so far this was a interesting trip to the park. His father was over there discussion something with those guys. He could have done it himself, but he didn't want to get in trouble. He was already in trouble for destroying his mom's office and he didn't want to get in anymore. He stopped thinking when the gang of boys came back and dropped to their knees. Billy, the leader held the ball out in the air towards Trunks and they all bowed. Trunks was completely bewildered with this little act, "Ugh...?"  
  
"Please forgive our stupidity and arrogance duke of all saiyans!" They all said in unison, and bowed even lower.  
  
Trunks looked off to the left at really no one. He was hoping that he might just spot someone that could explain what was going on, but only caught some people staring at him and the boys.   
  
The boys were beginning to raise when Vegeta came behind them, "Did he forgive you!?" He yelled.  
  
"Ugh...no." The second blacked haired answer shakily.  
  
"Then you don't rise 'til he does."  
  
Trunks looked back at the scene in front of him. He was still sitting on the ground and was very much confused, "I...ugh...forgive...you?" he said more questioning his words than actually forgiving them.  
  
They all stood up, Billy gave Trunks his ball back and then they ran like there was no tomorrow. Trunks looked up at Vegeta still in shock.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
Trunks blinked and regain composure, "Umm...dad, are you going to play with now?"   
  
Vegeta looked at his watch, "You want me to play with you?" Trunks nodded, "Oh well all right." Vegeta walked over to Trunks. He knelt down and picked him up. He held him with his arm outstretch, so he wasn't close and looked at him, "You have thirty minutes left." Something swift moved out the corner of Vegeta's eye. He would have blocked it, but he was holding onto his son. He felt something lightly touch his chin. He slowly rolled his eyes down to see what it was. It was a fist. A small, tiny fist. He followed the arm to the owner. The owner was Trunks and he was laughing at what he just did.  
  
"I hit you in the face again!" He said between laughter, "I get another hour!"   
  
"What!? Are you crazy!?" "Hey a deals a deal." Trunks replied still smiling, "You made the deal, I'm just following the rules."  
  
Vegeta sighed in defeat, "Oh all right. But the deal is over, so don't think you can pull that again." He dropped Trunks, who landed easily and ran to his bag, and followed him, "What are you doing?" Trunks put on his baseball cap and pull out his ball, glove and bat, "Were going to play baseball." Trunks ran ahead and after Vegeta grabbed the bag, he caught up.  
  
"Tell me why you didn't destroy those boys?" Vegeta asked as they walked to the field.  
  
"Well you know how mom is about me and using my powers in public?" Trunks replied.  
  
Vegeta nodded, "Oh yeah that's right."  
  
They arrived to the large green baseball field. Since it was the park there were four baseball fields in this one large area. One of them was being occupied by a bunch of kids playing, the others were emptied. Trunks handed his father the baseball and ran to home plate with the bat. He got in readied position as Vegeta stepped on the pitcher's mound. Without a warning the ball went flying towards Trunks who hit clear across the park almost hitting one of the kids playing over there.  
  
"Why didn't you catch it?" Trunks asked.  
  
Vegeta cocked an eyebrow, "What you expected me to?" "Well yeah. Now you have to get it." Vegeta laughed dryly, "You hit it, you get it."   
  
Trunks sighed and dropped the bat. He ran across the field at a steady pace, so he wouldn't go too fast, but not go too slow as well. He stopped and looked around slowly.  
"Hey are you looking for this?" one the kids asked holding the ball up.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Did you hit that?" Another asked coming up from behind.  
  
"Yeah." Trunks answered, "I don't have much time I need to go play with my dad."  
  
"Oh well here ya go then." he handed Trunks the ball, who ran off back towards the field he was playing on.   
  
Vegeta pitched for a few more minutes and then Trunks wanted to pitch, so he let him. He was now standing on home plate with the bat in his hand.  
  
"Ready?" Trunks asked. Vegeta nodded, "Okay here it comes." Trunks tossed the ball with incredible speed, "Whoops I was suppose to watch my power." Vegeta hit the ball and sent it over the little kids game and somewhere into the park.  
  
"Go get that!" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"You hit it, you get it." Trunks repeated Vegeta's word, "Those are the rules."  
  
Vegeta didn't say anything he just walked off towards where he hit the ball. Trunks sat down on the pitcher's mound and soon three of the little kids from the other game ran over to him.  
  
"Hi, I'm Andy. This is Sam and Tommy."  
  
Trunks looked at them, "I'm Trunks. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Do you want to play with us?" Sam asked.  
  
Trunks shook his head, "No thanks."  
  
"But your not doing anything and we need an extra player." Tommy noted.  
  
"I am doing something. I'm waiting for my dad to return, so we can finish playing."  
  
"But you can play with your daddy anytime." Tommy replied.  
Trunks sighed, "I want to play with him now." "But it would be more fun to play with us." Andy persuaded.  
  
Trunks thought for a whole two seconds before shaking his head, "Nan that's okay I'm having tons of fun playing with my dad."  
  
"Well suit yourself." Sam said while walking away, "We offered."  
  
"Well maybe I'll play with you in a little while, but I'm playing with my dad right now and he's the coolest dad in the world."  
  
"Okay." Andy agreed, "We'll see ya then." They ran back over to their game leaving Trunks to wait for Vegeta.   
  
Vegeta did return, but he didn't have the ball, "I couldn't find that blasted ball. Your gonna have to do something else."  
  
Trunks pointed at the boys playing baseball, "Can I go play with them?" "Go ahead. Why should I care?" Trunks jumped up and ran over there with his bat and glove. Vegeta grabbed his bag of stuff as usual before heading over to sit in the bleachers and watch the game.  
  
"I've come to play!" Trunks announced. "Your on my team!" Andy yelled pointing at himself, "I'm pitcher. You can play center field." Trunks nodded and headed to the position given to him.  
  
Twenty minutes into the game and Trunks was bored. He was at bat and use all his power to restrain his power so he wouldn't send the ball flying. He tapped the ball lightly with the bat and still managed to send it pretty far. It was of course another home run for him and his team was winning thanks to him and he was really bored. He ran around the base and ignored the amaze looks he got from the boys. He was still thinking about how bored he was.  
  
Vegeta saw the grim looked on his son and felt a sorry for the kid. He was dragging himself just to keep from actually making it home again, for the seventh time. He couldn't stand to look at him be so bored. He came to the park for fun and Vegeta was going to that boy fun. He stood up and walked out onto the field. Trunks was walking to third base looking at the baseline. He actually yawned. He touched third base and walked even slower to home. He didn't make it that far someone lifted him off the ground and into the air. He looked up to see it was his dad.  
  
"You look a little bored. Wanna ditch this..." Vegeta looked at the boys staring at them, "well this 'game' and play some football with me?"  
  
Trunks beamed up and was once again filled with joy and excitement, "WOULD I!? Let's go! I gonna kick your butt!"  
  
Vegeta set Trunks on his shoulders and began to walk off.   
  
"Hey Trunks where ya goin'?" Sam asked.  
  
"To have some fun. Bye."   
  
Well Trunks and Vegeta went to play football and they end up staying way pass two hours. They did other things beside play football. They end up playing basketball and Trunks roller blade for awhile, but by the time they left the sun was already set and Trunks was exhausted. He climbed into the car, buckled up and then fell asleep.  
  
At home Bulma was going crazy, "Where the hell are they?"  
  
The door opened and Vegeta carrying the exhausted Trunks walked in.  
  
"Where were you?" Bulma demanded.  
  
"The park." Vegeta answered, "I'm sure the boy told you that."  
  
"Yeah, but you missed lunch."  
  
"I bought him that."  
  
"And dinner!"  
  
"I bought him that too!" Vegeta replied, "I'm not an idiot and he told me when he was hungry." "Wow, Vegeta, I think your actually-" Vegeta glared at her, "Say it. I dare you."  
  
Bulma walked off chuckling to herself, "Vegeta your starting to care." "I told you not to say it!" Vegeta yelled, "You'll get yours!" Vegeta calm down and took Trunks to bed. Once he was gone Trunks opened his eyes with a smile on his face.  
  
"I have the coolest dad in the world." He mumbled before falling back to sleep.  
  



End file.
